


Tea and Company

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been a long time.”  “Longer for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nelliewu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nelliewu).



“It’s been a long time,” Martha said, a sad smile on her lips as she played with the rim of her teacup.

“Longer for me, nightingale,” Jack replied. He didn’t even attempt a smile. Not many people could tell when he was faking it, but Martha was one of them.

“Really? You mean you went with …?” she waved her hand skyward.

“Nope.” He tapped his wrist. “Got this fixed again. Not letting him near it this time.”

“Good luck with that,” she muttered, staring into her cup. She looked up at him again. “So what brought you back this time?”

“I heard what happened. I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “There was nothing anyone could’ve done. He never had a chance.”

“Still.” Jack reached over and rested a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry for your loss. He was a good man. He had to have been.”

“Thanks.” She placed a hand over his and squeezed it gently. “It’s been a few months, but I still half expect to see him when I wake up in the morning. Other times, it’s like I wonder if any of it was ever real.”

“Yeah.” Jack didn’t bother trying to say more. He knew the feeling all too well, and he knew Martha knew it already.

“I’m sorry, too, Jack. If I’d been with UNIT …”

“You couldn’t have done anything,” Jack cut her off. He’d thought it too many times himself over the years, but there was no way he’d let her know that. He’d found his peace with it all, finally. She should be able to also.

They both fell silent.

“I should probably get going,” Martha said reluctantly. “Got an interview with a hospital in the morning.”

“They’ll be lucky to have you,” Jack said, a smile finally making its way onto his face as he rose from the table. “Walk you home?”

“Why thank you, sir,” she said with mock formality, standing and lacing an arm through his.

Jack wasn’t quite sure how they’d ended up kissing on her doorstep, but once they’d got inside, he did manage to pull away long enough to ask, “Are you sure about this?”

That brought her up short. “I … I guess that depends on what this is.”

Running a hand lightly over her hair, he remembered that one awkward kiss so long ago, so very different from the ones they’d just shared.

“I don’t know,” he said hesitantly. “Maybe it’s just two friends sharing a night together. Can that be enough?”

In answer, she lifted a hand to his cheek and pulled him down into another kiss, tentative at first and then hungry.

Honor satisfied, Jack responded in kind, exploring her mouth with his tongue as his hands explored the curves of her body. Her body was soft and yielding, belying the strength he knew she held within.

He let her draw him into her bedroom, briefly hesitant until he took in the décor. While not frilly, the room was decidedly feminine. It had only one bureau and a small closet, and the only pictures were of Martha’s parents and siblings. This had never been _their_ room. He wasn’t slipping into a dead man’s place in the bed. Not that he’d never done that before but … it wouldn’t have felt right now. Not with Martha.

Her hands were sure as she stripped away the last of his clothing, and she sighed beautifully as he removed hers in turn.

She lay back on the bed, and Jack set about finding every place on her body that made her crazy, from that spot just below her ear to the one just behind her knee. Unsurprisingly, she gave as good as she got, pushing him onto his back and finding not only that one patch of skin on his belly that made him feel hard enough to cut diamonds but also the spot right next to it that tickled him into gales of laughter. By the time she sheathed him in her body, he couldn’t remember why they’d never done this before, and as he held her hips, guiding her as she rode him and leaning up to capture a breast in his mouth, his only vaguely coherent thought was that this should never, ever end.

When it did, when she cried out and clenched around him, and when he shattered not long after, Jack pulled her down into a long, languorous kiss before rolling them both onto their sides.

“Will you stay?” she asked after awhile.

“Yeah.” Jack smiled and pulled her close. Whatever this was, it was good.


End file.
